


The Eclipse

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: A late submission for Tsukishima Kei's birthday and Tsukishina week, Awkward Tsukishima Kei, Eventual Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Hinata Shouyou is Sunshine, I wrote this while I'm on school, I'm Sorry, Like seriously stupid, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Shy Tsukishima Kei, Surprise but not really surprise, They're so cute together i can't, This Is STUPID, zoom meeting to be exact
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:53:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26693263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: He park his bike and notice that Kageyama isn't there, he's not late, is he? He jog down pass the gym and make his way to the clubroom, there's no one in the gym. Is he too early? Thank god the key is with him. He open the clubroom and change right away, he put a dino, hugging a sun plushie on top of his boyfriend's locker, also putting his jacket and make his way on the gym.A late submission for Tsukishima Kei's birthday and Tsukishina week.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Tsukishima Kei
Kudos: 54





	The Eclipse

**Author's Note:**

> First of all, I know I'm really late bu I really need to post this. I don't even know if I'm confident about how I did this so I'm sorry in advance.
> 
> This is the unedited version so expect to see many grammar mistakes and wrong typos, if you ever see one please tell me so I can edit it.
> 
> Enjoy reading!

The rays of sun hiding in the clouds, sound of crickets early in the morning, sizzling sound of someone's cooking, and the wave of wind pass down by Hinata's senses and make him awake. He rubbed his eyes, stretched, part his curtain, and make his way to the bathroom.

He then turn the water off and put on his uniform, put his bag on his shoulder and make his way on the dining room where his sister and mother is waiting for him. He greeted them and sat down.

The fog on his hot chocolate drink, the clanking of the utensils, the clogging down of water, and getting his bike to the school. He smiled and wave at them.

The sun is not that bright today, or is it just hiding in the clouds? The wind blow pass by him making him shiver, he tighten his grip on the handle of his bike and take a shortcut he new to get to his school a little bit faster since it's so cold.

He park his bike and notice that Kageyama isn't there, he's not late, is he? He jog down pass the gym and make his way to the clubroom, there's no one in the gym. Is he too early? Thank god the key is with him. He open the clubroom and change right away, he put a dino, hugging a sun plushie on top of his boyfriend's locker, also putting his jacket and make his way on the gym.

He then open the gym, and it's lock. He grab the key, slide it in, turn, and viola it's open. He slide the gym door and quickly step inside to turn on the lights. It's now 5:45 am, he assume and finally turn on the lights on the storage room.

He turn his back and jumped out of his shocked, "Noya-senpai!", he quickly greeted while raising his hands, he beam at him and Nishinoya put his hands on Hinata's shoulder and turn his back. Nishinoya is now facing Hinata's back.

"Eh? Nani?", he turn back his head but failed since Nishinoya glared at him.

"Are you ready Shouyou?", Hinata snickered and ruffle his own way, "For what?", Nishinoya just pat his shoulder and guide him outside, still facing his back on Nishinoya.

"Eeeeeeehhhh?" Hinata muffled, thinking of what could it be. Is it about the way he jumped yesterday? Are they going to punish him? Are they going to suspend him?! Are they going to not let him in the club anymore?!!

He struggled out of his senpai's hands but failed, he put both of his hands on his head and make a troubled face.

"Are you going to suspend me because of how I practice yesterday?" he shouted, Nishinoya just shake his head even though he knew Hinata would never see that.

"Noya-senpai, are you all going to punish me?" Hinata cried, hearing some snickered laugh only 2 meters away from him.

"Please don't!! I promise, I will practice more and prove myself in all of you! Please give me a chance, please." he muffled the last sentence and rubbed both of his eyes, seems like he tear up a bit. Nishinoya notice it, and plan to do something, until someone said he shouldn't do anything.

Hinata hears 2 people behind his back and plans to look but Tadashi walk in, from the gym door and wave at him.

"Good morning Hinata, Nishinoya-san and.... How are you Hinata?" Tadashi asked, while looking at him, or at his back.

"Tadahi! Are you going to kick me out because of what I did yesterday?" He cried and look at him pleasingly. Tadashi just rub his nape and smiles at him while looking down. Hinata look at him and widen his eyes, tears building up a minute after.

"So it's true? Please don't, I'm gonna prove myself, give me at least one chance and I'm going to win against Bakayama. " he cried, rub his eyes and make a fist. And that's when he notice, Tsukishima is not with Yamaguchi. He straightened up, and a wind pass by him, blowing his soft curly hair, passing down by his eyes hiding his deadly eyes. 

"Tadashi, where's Kei?" he asked, and look at him. Tadashi then jump in shock for he saw how Hinata's eyes glow, seems like it's the actual sun that's looking at him, he saw how the sun can be deadly, not from a far but from a near.

"Tsuki? Oh... Uhm... He's... He's not with... Me?", Nishinoya and the person who stop him can see how Tadashi trembled in fear, guess Hinata is that scary.

"That's not my question." Hinata look at him, and Tadashi smile, awkwardly. Hinata gave him a dead look, and it stops when Nishinoya tap him in the shoulder, he look at his senpai and look at him with a pleading eyes, noticing nothing behind Nishinoya's back.

Nishinoya smiles at him, and point at himself with his thumb saying, "I'm the best senpai right? If you agree, I must please Daichi-san to not kick you out. What'cha think, Shouyou?", Hinata then perked up, salute in front of him and beam. Nishinoya froze, he loved how Hinata can smile at him like this, but then someone poked him at the back, Yachi.

"Hey!" Hinata shouted while looking at Yachi and raise his arms. Yachi smiles at him and look down.

"Hey Shouyou.", Hinata then tilt his head while looking at her, "Is there something wrong?" he questioned, "No? But you should look at my back, I think?", Hinata then straighten up and put his hands on Yachi's shoulder to make her turn around.

"Hmm... There's nothing wrong with your back" Hinata said, turning back Yachi, now facing his face. Yachi widened her eyes and tell, "No! Not my back! At the back!" she quietly shouted and point in her back.

Hinata look at the back and hang his mouth open while seeing the things in front of him. All the members of the club is in there, some of them are holding a things with the color of his favorite, yellow. There's a plain large sweater, a shirt with a dino holding a strawberry print on it, a lot of keychains, a sun plush toy and the last one, a yellow flower.

Kageyama is holding the sweater, Tanaka is holding the shirt, Nishinoya is holding the keychains, Tadashi is holding the sun plush toy and Tsukishima, is holding the yellow flower.

He eyed every single one who's holding a thing. Kageyama glared at him, Tanaka is smiling, and the way he hold the shirt, it seems like he is giving it to him, Nishinoya is smirking at him, while pointing at himself with his thumb while hanging the keychains each in every single one of his fingers on his left hand, Tadashi is also smiling at him, putting the sun plushie on his head waiting for him to get it and Tsukishima, blushing while both of his hand holding a yellow flower called Gumamela.

Hinata silently laugh at the sight in front of him, and they all froze. It seems like a wind pass down by Hinata's, blowing his hair at one side while he's laughing and wiping the tear escaping from his eye. It's the way how Hinata laugh, it's the way how Hinata can be beautiful even though he's laughing and almost falling on the ground, it shows how Hinata is definitely happy with their surprise.

Hinata hold his tummy while putting his other hand on his mouth and laugh a little bit more then beam at them.

"You're all so cute, especially you- Kei. Blushing like that while holding a flower hahahaha." he giggled a bit more and walk to them. He smiles at Kageyama, handing him the sweater and saying thank you, he did the same with Tanaka, Nishinoya and Tadashi but stop right in front of Tsukishima.

He look at the members from his back and beam at them, "Coach Ukai, can I excuse myself and Kei? Please" he said and they all nod, "Take your time. I will make this an exception for the both of you since this is your day. Happy anniversary, but be back before the classes start.", he thanked them and pull Tsukishima out from the gym, run to the club room and lock it.

He place the gift on a bench, still holding Tsukishima's hands and face him. He can give him a hug and kiss right now but he remembers something, the dino plush. He let go of Tsukishima's hands but Kei didn't let go, tightening his grip on Hinata's hands, signaling him not to let go, Hinata chuckle and pull him softly so he can pick up the dino plushie on top of Tsukishima's locker and hand it on him.

"Kei, did you just smile?", Hinata's eyes are glowing, directly looking at him. He look away, trying to hide his blush, fixed his glasses and fake a cough.

"What's the big deal?" he asked, almost placing his hands on his nape but remembers that he is holding a flower for his sunshine. Hinata tilt his head to look at his face and beam, "You rarely smile, besides it's very special for me, and I'm going to treasure it for the rest of my life- no!! Even if I die!", Hinata raise his hand along with Tsukishima and smile at him. Tuskishima then put the plushie along with Hinata's gifts and pull him closer to his, and look directly into his eyes.

"And... I'm gonna die with you", Hinata beam at him and hug him tight, and of course he can't refuse that hug, it's one of the kind, since it's from his world, from his flower, it's from his sun.

He broke the hug and place the flower above Hinata's ear while also fixing his hair, "There", Hinata stands on the tip of his toes and try to kiss Tsukishima, but Kei just chuckle and bend down for his sun to be kiss by him. Hinata pout and didn't continue what's his planning to do and that's when Tsukishima holds Hinata's chin to make Shoyou look at him and place their forehead together, "Happy Anniversary my sunshine, I love you." and finally kiss him. Hinata just give up and say between their kisses, "I love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> The favorite color of Hinata here is just a rumor, I don't exactly know if his avorite color is yellow, I'm truthfully sorry. I also think I'm gonna be on hiatus since school is a f*cking hell right now, the activities and homework are making me insane! Goodluck to all of us, stay safe! 
> 
> Thank you for the support, kudos and comments are highly appreciated!


End file.
